


Boomerang

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [6]
Category: How to Steal a Million (1966)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all comes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boomerang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [custardpringle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/custardpringle/gifts).



I had, upon occasion, found it convenient to be tall, rather good-looking, and possessed of a respectable amount of both hair and wit. There are advantages to being fascinating to women, and I’d used them. At least, I’d used the advantages. It’s so much simpler to decipher a puzzle when some bird-brained girl has explained the whole thing. But what on earth was I to do when the bird-brained girl I’d met fascinated _me_? When she asked me to be her partner in crime? Nothing for it, I’m afraid, except to ask her to be my partner for all time.


End file.
